


Unlawful

by Razorbolt



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg, Separation, Sparkbond, fractured ties, hidden bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razorbolt/pseuds/Razorbolt
Summary: It started long before the war and yet they ended up on opposing sides. Life during war is hard enough without your bondmate hating you.Honestly started as a crack pairing but developed into an emotional ride.





	1. Transmission Starting...

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from my ff.net account that I am slowly rewriting. I hope you enjoy this random rare pair.

**TRANSMISSION WAVE LENGTH 012772214410**  
**SENDER: AUTOBOT**  
**RECIVER: DECEPITCON**  
**ENCRYPTION ONLINE**  
**TRANSMISSION STARTING…**  
_Primus, please talk to me. It’s been so long, waking up on this mud ball has made me miss you more. I feel so lonely here, every one hates me, even my brother does. He says he doesn’t, but I know he does. He uses our bond as a threat to keep me in line, stupid little glitch. I’ve told you before he signed me up to the Autobots all those millennia ago. That’s what he wanted, us apart, for you to hate me. You gave him what he wanted. Fragger. How could you shut me out like that? It slagging hurt! Beside the point, please reply, I really miss you._  
**…TRANSMISSION END**

 **TRANSMISSION WAVE LENGTH 012772214410**  
**SENDER: AUTOBOT**  
**RECIVER: DECEPITCON**  
**ENCRYPTION ONLINE**  
**TRANSMISSION STARTING…**  
_You fragger! How dare you ignore me! I was right in front of you! You wont even engage me in combat now?! I know Prime pushed me out the way but you could have still acknowledged me! You didn't even look me in the fragging optics! I know you're reading these transmissions I keep sending you, too many millennia you have ignored me, I am fragging sick of it!_  
**…TRANSMISSION END**

 **TRANSMISSION WAVE LENGTH 012772214410**  
**SENDER: AUTOBOT**  
**RECIVER: DECEPITCON**  
**ENCRYPTION ONLINE**  
**TRANSMISSION STARTING…**  
_I guess I should apologise. I didn't mean what I said, well, some of it. I just get so angry so quickly. My temper is still getting me into trouble, it's so annoying! If I'm not in the brig, I'm on patrol or in the med-bay after one of your fragging battles! Prime’s desperate need to preserve the natives of this mud ball make battles so much harder. Sometimes I wonder if I could defect. Please reply, please._  
**…TRANSMISSION END**

 **TRANSMISSION WAVE LENGTH 012772214410**  
**SENDER: AUTOBOT**  
**RECIVER: DECEPITCON**  
**ENCRYPTION ONLINE**  
**TRANSMISSION STARTING…**  
_Well, my brother is in the brig and I have some rare alone time, I thought I would talk to you, seeming as I have no one else to talk to. Please reply, I cant bear the silence anymore. Its been too long._  
**…TRANSMISSION END**

 **TRANSMISSION WAVE LENGTH 012772214410**  
**SENDER: AUTOBOT**  
**RECIVER: DECEPITCON**  
**ENCRYPTION ONLINE**  
**TRANSMISSION STARTING…**  
_Prowl threw me in the brig today, Blaster detected encrypted transmissions originating from my terminal. Of course I told him it wasn't anything but my personal log and my brother jumped in and actually saved my aft for once. Today while I was in the brig, I felt something on the bond, you were hurt. How are you now?_  
**…TRANSMISSION END**

 **TRANSMISSION WAVE LENGTH 012772214410**  
**SENDER: AUTOBOT**  
**RECIVER: DECEPITCON**  
**ENCRYPTION ONLINE**  
**TRANSMISSION STARTING…**  
_So I got in trouble today after the battle. They called me the typical suicidal and insane all because I tried to take you on by myself. I could take you, easily._  
**…TRANSMISSION END**

 **TRANSMISSION WAVE LENGTH 012772214410**  
**SENDER: AUTOBOT**  
**RECIVER: DECEPITCON**  
**ENCRYPTION ONLINE**  
**TRANSMISSION STARTING…**  
_Frag face reply already! You're being a complete aft! Like I keep telling you, I didn't join the Autobots out of choice! Blame my brother, not me! Do you think I had a chance of leaving the training academy after that first attack? They built it up like a prison! They monitor me constantly now. I can’t keep sending you these transmissions. I want to meet up with you, not in battle, actually sitting down and sorting things out._  
_Please?_  
**…TRANSMISSION END**

 **TRANSMISSION WAVE LENGTH 012772214410**  
**SENDER: AUTOBOT**  
**RECIVER: DECEPITCON**  
**ENCRYPTION ONLINE**  
**TRANSMISSION STARTING…**  
_Tomorrow. Tomorrow I have the orn free. I'll be waiting at the attached co-ordinates alone. I made sure its a secluded area, it wouldn't do good to have someone seeing us together. It’s quiet, no one will disturb us. Please come, I would like to see you again._  
**…TRANSMISSION END**

 **TRANSMISSION WAVE LENGTH 012772214410**  
**SENDER: AUTOBOT**  
**RECIVER: DECEPITCON**  
**ENCRYPTION ONLINE**  
**TRANSMISSION STARTING…**  
_Alright, be a slagger and don't come! I waited there all fragging orn! How dare you stand me up and leave me on my own! I could feel my paint fading!_  
**…TRANSMISSION END**

 **TRANSMISSION WAVE LENGTH 012772214410**  
**SENDER: AUTOBOT**  
**RECIVER: DECEPITCON**  
**ENCRYPTION ONLINE**  
**TRANSMISSION STARTING…**  
_I'm giving you one last chance now, same co-ordinates, 2100 earth time. If you’re not there, then I will accept it's over, I don't want to feel responsible for this war anymore._  
**…TRANSMISSION END**

 **TRANSMISSION WAVE LENGTH 011585650554**  
**SENDER: DECEPTICON**  
**RECIVER: AUTOBOT**  
**ENCRYPTION ONLINE**  
**TRANSMISSION STARTING…**  
_Fine, we shall rendezvous there; I hope you’re happy now._  
**…TRANSMISSION END**

 **TRANSMISSION WAVE LENGTH 012772214410**  
**SENDER: AUTOBOT**  
**RECIVER: DECEPITCON**  
**ENCRYPTION ONLINE**  
**TRANSMISSION STARTING…**  
_Oh look who decided not to ignore me today!_  
**…TRANSMISSION END**


	2. Typical brothers

Sunstreaker pushed away from the terminal, his spark a ball of barely contained excitement. Finally. _Finally_ , a certain decepticon had replied to him and they were going to meet. He clenched and unclenched his fists, unable to process the giddy feeling taking hold. Now it's just the matter of getting to the co-ordinates without rousing suspicion from the already suspicious command. The yellow twin stood and walked over to his bunk. None of the autobots knew that he was bonded, well Sideswipe did. As far as Sunstreaker was concerned that glitch is what got the cybertronian race into the mess it was in. If he had just accepted his brother’s relationship and bond then this stupid war probably would have never happened.

Sighing Sunstreaker sat on his berth, reaching underneath it and slowly pulling out a sealed metal box. The twin stared at it dejectedly before lifting it onto the berth, resting it beside him and breaking the seal. Carefully removing the lid the yellow mech reached inside and selected a datapad from the many contained inside. The datapad was covered in dust and the screen was slightly cracked from when the _Ark_ had crashed four million years ago. Sunstreaker hesitantly turned on the datapad, the disused screen flashed slightly then settled down on a main screen. Agile fingers quickly typed in a few familia commands that allowed a series of images to appear, all of Sunstreaker and his bonded before the war. Some from when they were dating, some with friends long gone. Sunstreaker smiled at the photos he hadn't dared to look at in vorns. Everything seemed so perfect back then, even his bonded's low wage and dangerous job. Everything just worked. Everything except Sideswipe that is.

Sideswipe was always the favourite out of the two, their creators always gave him that little bit extra attention, that little bit of extra bit help. Not that Sunstreaker had cared all to much. As a youngling Sunstreaker would lock his door and sit in his room for hours, just drawing and painting, improving his art skills. It was when they grew up and moved into a flat together did Sideswipe struggle, he couldn't keep a job and ended up working in the market place selling cheap knock offs to unsuspecting bots. Sunstreaker on the other hand blossomed, despite him not being naturally social, he sold painting after painting, even ended up getting featured in a gallery or two.

Sunstreaker chuckled to himself remembering the night he met his bonded for the first time and just whose fault it was that he had. If Sideswipe hadn't of chucked him out that night then Sunstreaker wouldn't have gone to that bar where that mech asked if he wanted to have a drink and offered the artist a place to stay for the night.

The door to his quarters opened suddenly and Sunstreaker shoved the datapad back into the box, dropped the box on the floor and kicked it under the berth before Sideswipe could see. The red twin glared at his yellow brother who returned the icy stare effortlessly, no way was Sunstreaker going to be out done by a spoilt brat. Once the door clicked home Sideswipe walked in front of his brother and crossed his arms.

"You're going to meet _him_ aren't you!” it was a statement “I can feel your excitement.” he tapped his chestplate above his spark. Sunstreaker knew he wasn't going to squirm out of this one, no point denying something he was looking forward to.

”Yes, but I fail to see what it has to do with you?" the yellow twin snapped back. Sideswipe pressed his lips together in a thin line. Oh he was defiantly not happy with that.

“You can't seriously be going" Sideswipe spat, "He's a decepticon! _The_ deception! You have no idea what will happen! He could kill you as soon as he sees you!" Sideswipe waved his arms to articulate his concern, "you go to him and I'll go to Prime. I will tell him who you are meeting and where! They already think you’re slipping information Sunny." Sideswipe walked over to the console, which still displayed the messages and turned it off, “Primus Sunny I'm not going to be able to dig you out of this if you get caught again." Sunstreaker's hands clenched into fists, he wouldn't be able to control himself soon. Sideswipe was starting to push all his buttons with all this false concern.

"You go to Prime, Prowl, Jazz or _anyone_ , I swear I will tear you apart the first chance I get,” The yellow warrior hissed standing up and facing his brother, "you have ruined so much of my life so far Sideswipe, you have taken too much from me!" Sideswipe dimmed his optics.

"How many times do I have to tell you that he wasn't good for you, I know what him and his friends were planning! I couldn't have you mixed up in that, you would have been killed.” The red twin said slowly as if explaining to a sparkling. Sunstreaker growled.

"I _am_ mixed up in all that! _You_ are mixed up in all that! We are at war with the very mechs I once called my friends!" he yelled at his twin, "I loved him and you were so jealous you sperated us!"

"He is _Megatron_! He was planning a revolt!" screamed Sideswipe, "you would have been jailed! _Killed_! I saved you!"

"That can still happen to me! Can you imagine what autobot command would do if they found out? What happens if I take a bad hit in battle!?" Sunstreaker lost it; he swung his fist into Sideswipe's face with a satisfying crack. Sideswipe fell to the floor clutching his face, a small trickle of energon dripped from his now shattered optic, the red twin let out a hiss of pain.

"He was going to change things! You didn't see the state of the mines, how many friends we lost because of tunnels collapsing!" Sunstreaker yelled down at his brother "you didn't see how the miners were treated, how them and so many others were treated like slaves!" Sunstreaker fell to his knees, the joints failing to support him in his attempt to quell his rage, "and you didn't see the hope he gave other miners and oppressed mechs when he spoke of change and fairness." He snarled, bringing his hands around his helm, trying to push out the memories of the one and only time he witnessed the aftermath of a cave in. It was that moment when he understood why Megatron forbid him to ever go to the mines. That was the orn Sunstreaker became one of the first decepticons.

Sideswipe scrambled up and left their quarters to go to the med-bay, leaving his brother alone on the floor, he didn't want to hear it, he knew he had done the right thing signing him and his brother up to the autobots, whether Sunstreaker could see it or not.

Sunstreaker heaved himself onto his berth, it wasn't the first time they had argued like that, they did it frequently, Sideswipe couldn't see how it was him in the wrong! The moment the autobots arrived to take them to the academy Megatron launched his first attack against the autobots and the corrupt senate. So many bots have died already, Sunstreaker didn't want anymore deaths on his hands.

Hopefully during his meeting with Megatron tonight he could try to create some sort of peace between the sides. Peace meant no more fighting, no more living in cramped conditions and no more mud ball. They could go back to Cybertron and pick their lives up again and rebuild.

The yellow twin went to his shelf, located on the far wall, to retrieve his paint and wax. The paint on his hand was chipped and scratched from punching Sideswipe and he had to look his best for Megatron. Slowly the yellow mech stripped the paint off the hand and started to apply a fresh coat of paint, using long strokes with the air brush, relaxing the way painting always made him.  
Sunstreaker smiled at his work once he was done, his hand looked amazing as per norm. His internal alarm went off, signalling it was time to go meet his bonded, he sucked in some air to try to stop his internals overheating as his nervousness rose. How would Megatron react to seeing him? Would he be happy or angry? Would he open the bond again? Too many possibilities.

This is ridiculous! He was _Sunstreaker_! He never got scared or nervous, so why was he now? Sighing Sunstreaker left the room and walked down the corridor, doing his best to stay out of sight of Red Alert's cameras and any bots that happened to be walking down the hall, luckily the shifts had just changed so bots were either in the rec. room or on duty.  
Once outside, the warrior dropped down into his alt mode and drove off, speeding away from the crashed ship that he had come to see as his prison.

**Pre-war Cybertron, Kaon.**

Megatron laughed and slammed down his empty high-grade cube. Today had been one of those rare good days, not only did they hit a new energon vein in the mine, the mines closed down early allowing the miners to go home and enjoy the festivities of Primus day. Yes! Today everything had gone right, he didn't even have a scratch on his thick plating for once! Megatron looked at his wasted friends, Deadbolt and Turbospear were hanging off each other as were Hook and Scavenger, Mixmaster was just stoned and staring off into space, while Scrapper, Bonecrusher and Longhaul sang their sparks out. The grey mech chuckled, he could hold his high-grade far better than any of his friends so it lead to a lot of entertaining blackmail material for the morning after, not that he would ever use it…maybe. Megatron jumped when Scrapper slung his arm over his large shoulders.

"You know what" the construction engineer said drunkenly, "you… you are my best friend… in the world, no wait… the universe!" he emphasised universe by waving his arms in the air and providing Megatron with a chance to escape his drunken clutches. Megatron shook his head when Scrapper went to lean back on Megatron only to find him missing and falling right into the suddenly empty chair; Scrapper had had enough to drink for one night that was for sure.  
The miner pushed through all the intoxicated mechs and femmes to get to the less crowded bar area. Megatron plopped down exhaustedly into one of the many bar stools, he sat there staring at the list of high grade. Movement caught his optic and he looked to the opening door and saw a tall yellow mech- almost as tall as him- walk in. He was gorgeous despite the multicoloured flecks of paint on his sleek arms and glossy chassis, elegant helmvents stood proud on the mech's head and the mech's face it's self was a gift from Primus, Megatron couldn't keep his optics off the beautiful mech.  
The miner almost had a spark attack when the yellow mech threw himself into the stool next to him. The mech's face was pulled back into an angry frown that was scary enough to make Megatron shiver when the mech locked optics with him.

"Double inalt grad" the yellow ordered once he looked away from Megatron. The miner frowned himself at the choice of drink, inalt grad was very strong and he himself was one of the few he knew who could take it.

"If you’re going to stare could you please do it somewhere I can't see you" the yellow mech hissed angling his head at Megatron, who hadn't realised he was still staring.  
Megatron looked away quickly, mumbling his apologies before turning to the yellow mech.

"What is a mech like _you_ doing in a miner's bar?” The mysterious mech snorted and shook his head, slightly laughing as he did,

"who the frag do you think you're talking to?" grabbing the cube the barmech had pushed in front of him and taking a sip, "seriously, why do I need a reason to come to a bar?" Megatron didn't say anything back, if the mech wanted to be an aft then so be it, he wasn't about to go out of his way to please a mech that just ruined his night. "Agh, I'm sorry, I'm just stressed and annoyed right now, I didn't mean to be a fragger." The yellow mech apologised much to Megatron's surprise, what was with the sudden change of mood? "Look I'm Sunstreaker" the mech said holding out his hand, Megatron shook the hand in stunned silence.

"I'm Megatron" he replied when he got control back over his vocalizer.

"MEGSY!" the grey mech froze, not now. No. Not now. This was not the time. He swung round on his stool and came face to face with Scrapper, "Where'd you go? I've been… looking…" he trailed off then slumped onto the bar surface in a deep recharge, Megatron brought his hand up to meet his face in an attempt to hid his embarrassment, why was he friends with Scrapper again? A soft chuckle to his right caught his attention, turning towards the mech named Sunstreaker.

"Is he your mate?" the yellow mech asked, watching the recharging Scrapper, something in the mechs optics was hopeful, Megatron couldn't place what though.

"No, just a friend" Megatron quickly answered back. The mech's optics brightened then dimmed again as his comm beeped with a message, Megatron watched as the mech snarled down the comm to whoever was at the other end, obviously Sunstreaker wasn't very happy with them. When it seemed safe Megatron poked then now even angrier Sunstreaker.

"What was that about?" he asked, the yellow mech seemed to sink into the barstool.

"Sideswipe telling me to open the bond" Sunstreaker grumbled, throwing back the rest on his cube and swallowing bitterly.

"Oh," Megatron looked away, so Sunstreaker was bonded? Well a mech like him could hardly be single for long. "Sideswipe your mate?"  
Sunstreaker huffed and shook his head;

"No, we're twins unfortunately” Twins? The miner smiled, he'd never met a twin before, they were rare anomalies, creators tend to become famous when a set is created. So many stories float around about twins, one being they interface with each other to keep they're sparks in sync or they have a constant connection to each other.

"So is there anyone special in your life?" Megatron probed carefully, he'd rather not get in a bar fight with and alredy testy mech. Sunstreaker shook his head, the helmvents creating majestic patterns in the dim light.

"Na, what about you?" Megatron's spark skipped suddenly and he had no idea why.

"No one"

They sat together in an awkward silence; neither wanting to talk or to look at each other, even if they were sneaking peeks out of the corner of their optics at each other until Scrapper groaned, he was by the looks of it trying to stand up but failing miserably. Megatron sighed then looked at Sunstreaker apologetically.

"Could you help me drag him to his place? I'll buy you a drink" he asked, Sunstreaker laughed, not really feeling his first strong drink yet.

"Sure, my pleasure"

0o0o0o

The tall pair walked out of Scrapper's door and headed down the road, they we talking fondly of times when they had been drunk or when they did something stupid, they were both laughing, having fun. Megatron checked the time and was stunned to see it was already quiet late, he should be heading home to get enough recharge for work the next day.

"Do you want me to walk you home? It's just it's getting quiet late and Kaon isn't exactly safe this time of night" the miner rambled on, his high grade finally affecting his systems. Sunstreaker paused and kicked the ground shyly.

"I can't go home, my bro kicked me out so he could have his date over" the yellow mech said, “didn't even have time to wash the paint off my chassis!" he indicated to a big splat of blue paint on the glass window of his alt mode, "I would go stay at my friend's like usual but he always comes to find me there." Megatron stared at the yellow mech; his brother would really kick him out all night for the sake of a date?

"You can stay with me if you want" he offered, "I don't mind, I have a spare room since my roommate got killed last decaorn" he immediately winced when he said that last bit of information, he had almost been killed in the same tunnel collapse as Flightstream, he didn't really want to relive that. Sunstreaker cocked his head to one side, his piercing blue optics delving into Megatron's fiery red.

"Sure, only if I'm not a burden" Megatron thanked Primus Sunstreaker didn't press further into the subject, he didn't really feel like talking about it. Sunstreaker linked his arm with Megatron's.

"Lead the way _Megsy_ " Megatron gave him a drunken shove and started walking with a hysteric mech on his arm; obviously the inalt grad was having more of an effect than intended.

0o0o0o

Sideswipe was not happy. Sunstreaker had yet to come home and it was well into the orn. The fragger wasn't even responding to the hundreds of pings he had sent him. In fact he was so fragged off he had traveled to the edge of Kaon where Sunstreaker’s closest friend lived. Wouldn't be the first time Sunstreaker had slunk off to Razorbolt’s after a fight. The two probably stayed up the rest of the night talking about something boring like paint. The red twin pushed the chime and held it down. He heard a crash and soft swearing before the front door slid open to reveal a half painted, winged femme.

“You know you don't have to be a slagger, just pushing the button once works just as well.” She huffed, subspacing the cloth in her hand. “Why are you even here?” Sideswipe looked her up and down, clearly he had interrupted her stripping off her paint. The femme was forever changing her colour scheme.

“There's only one reason I come here for Razor,” Sideswipe said, looking passed the little winged frame in the doorway, trying to spot Sunstreaker hiding in the apartment.

“Yeah, I know that Siders,” Razorbolt explained, “theres just a problem with it, He’s not here” She fixed him with a challenging stare, they had never been fond of each other.

“Just get Sunstreaker out here so I can talk to him” Sideswipe didn't have time to play games like this, he had a job to go to. Razorbolt hiked up her wings in an attempt to make herself taller.

“Hate to break it to you Sides but Sunny really isn't here!” she moved out of the doorway and gestured in “Feel free to have a look around, if he’s in there it’s news to me!” Sideswipe poked his head through the door and had a quick look, not seeing his brother he stepped back and faced the little flyer again.

“If he’s not here where the frag did he go last night?!” the red twin exclaimed. He really didn't have time to track down his wayward brother, in Kaon anything could have happened to him, “It’s not like he has any other friends but you!”

“I dunno Swiper, he might have gotten lucky,” Razor said with a wink, “he will turn up Sides, he doesn't need you constantly keeping tabs on him.” She pulled out the previously subspaced cloth and resumed cleaning the paint off her arm. “Now if you don’t mind, I am busy.” she finished, stepping back into her apartment and shutting the door. Sideswipe stared at the closed door. Where was his brother?. The red twin left the block and transformed, driving back into the centre of Kaon. Sunstreaker better show up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Razorbolt isnt a self insert, Im just really bad at making up names and I really like Razorbolt as a name :) hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think!


End file.
